


The Joys of Being in a Relationship

by MidnightPanda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Noyahina, Polyamory, Smut, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightPanda/pseuds/MidnightPanda
Summary: How Nishinoya and Hinata spend their days together.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	1. Ch.1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Haikyuu or any of the characters.

The squeaking of shoes and thumps against the floor can be heard throughout the small gym. Hinata and Kageyama are practicing their combo move together, while Nishinoya is practicing his receives with the third years and Tanaka. Tsukishima is helping Yamaguchi with his serves.

A loud shout echoes across the gym, “Dumbass, quit starring at Noya-san’s ass and pay attention to the ball.”

Hinata’s face pinches into an annoyed expression as he shouts equally as loud, “I wasn’t starring. I was admiring his ass.”

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi laugh and walk toward the other two first years. Tsukishima, with a mischievous grin, teases Kageyama, “Maybe you’re just jealous.”

“Why would I be jealous of him?” Kageyama points at Hinata with a ‘Are you serious?’ face.

“He has a boyfriend and you don’t.” Tsukishima looks between the sulking orange haired boy and the serious setter, “Unless you’re jealous because you like Shorty over here.”

Hinata and Kageyama glance at each other and contort into looks of disgust.

Hinata stares at Tsukishima like he grew a second head. “Just because we’re close friends doesn’t mean we like each other like that,” he spits. “Besides, I love Yuu.” _Why can’t close friends be just close friends_ , Hinata thinks. _I already know who Kageyama has crushes on anyway._

As if Kageyama read his mind, “Like dumbass said. We’re just friends.” Kageyama averts his gaze to the ground trying to hide the redness blooming on his cheeks. He taps his foot against the ground. “I already know who I like.”

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima exchange glances. Hinata can’t quite tell what it means. He awkwardly watches as Kageyama tries not to stutter through his next statement. He definitely understands how hard it is to confess to your crush.

  
  


_They had just finished practicing when the rain started. Hinata, who was already soaked from practice, didn’t care and ran outside.  
_

_The cold air smacked him in the face. He had to keep running. He couldn’t stop. The freezing rain was pelting against his back, shoulders, and head. Water, mixed with sweat, streamed down his face and into his eyes. He resisted the urge to wipe his eyes. Just a little longer, he thought. His socks were soaked and soggy inside his shoes.  
_

_He finally made it to club room and swing open the door. He took off his shoes and socks and padded across the floor to his bag. He peels off his shirt just as the others enter the room.  
_

_There are all soaked from head to toe. Kageyama looked more annoyed than usual while the third years wore the same expressions. It is just rain, Hinata thought.  
_

_Yachi and Kiyoko-san had to cover themselves before Tanaka and Nishinoya could ogle them. Hinata looked around expecting to see Nishinoya, but he was no where to be seen.  
_

_As if to answer his question, Nishinoya comes striding through the door. “All of you left me to clean up the gym by myself,” he angrily pouts. He projects his pout at Daichi and Suga.  
_

_”Sorry Nishinoya,” Suga sheepishly replied as he rubbed his neck. Daichi wore a similar expression._

_“We’ll make it up to you,” Daichi suggests.  
_

_He hands Nishinoya a towel. Nishinoya took the towel and bounced toward Hinata. He plopped down on the floor and started shuffling through his bag. Hinata wondered what he was looking for.  
_

_Hinata longingly casts his eyes over Nishinoya’s body. He wanted so desperately to run his hands through Nishinoya’s hair and kiss his lightly bitten lips. He wanted to run his hands up and down Nishinoya’s side and pull him closer as they kiss. He wanted to feel the heat of their bodies pressed together as their hearts beat in time.  
_

_When Hinata returned to reality, Nishinoya was standing beside him, waving his hand in front of his face. Hinata’s heart leapt into his throat.  
_

_“You were so out of it, everybody already left.” Nishinoya smiled as he gestured to the room.  
_

_Just as Nishinoya said, the room was devoid of any life except for them. Hinata tilts his head towards Nishinoya, “Why are you still here?”_

_Hinata thought he saw a hint of disappointment flash across Nishinoya’s face, but the next moment it was gone. “I didn’t bring an umbrella.”  
_

_Hinata examined his memories. Did he leave the house with an umbrella? He frowns, “I didn’t bring one either.”  
_

_“I guess we’ll have to wait for the rain to let up,” Nishinoya said as he leaned against the off-white wall of the club room._ _Hinata finished changing his clothes and went to sit by Nishinoya.  
_

_His heart was vibrating against his chest. He wouldn’t be surprised if Nishinoya could hear it. Sweat lined his palms and formed between his brows. He couldn’t tell if it was from earlier or just formed. He could feel the warmth radiating off Nishinoya’s body.  
_

_They were both stinky and sticky from the dried sweat clinging to their bodies. Even though they both looked like laundry left to dry, Hinata thought Nishinoya looked like the embodiment of an Angel.  
_

_His hair was plastered to his forehead. His skin had an unnatural glow to it that may have been caused by the sweat or rain. Hinata didn’t care. He wanted Nishinoya to be his.  
_

_Nishinoya glanced over at him with concern, “Are you okay? Your face looks like a tomato.”  
_

_Nishinoya crawled over and placed the back of his hand on Hinata’s forehead. Hinata’s face burned brighter. “Your temperature feels normal.”  
_

_He took his hand off and placed it on his own forehead. Nishinoya’s breathe tickled Hinata’s cheeks._

_Hinata has had enough. He’s tired of always chickening out. He needs to man up and confess already. Before the doubts could creep into his mind, he gives a big ‘fuck this’ and dives into the deep end. “I love you.”_

_Nishinoya stills. It took him awhile to process the words; but when he did, his eyes went as wide as saucers. A furious blush graced his delicate features. It was the cutest thing Hinata had ever seen._

_“Really. I love you too, Hinata. I love you so much. This is like a dream come true,” Nishinoya looked like he was going to start crying.  
_

_Hinata’s heart nearly bursted out his chest as he watched little rivulets of water run down Nishinoya’s cheeks. His smile was brighter than anything Hinata has ever witnessed. The sun wouldn’t even be able to compete with his smile._

_Hinata cups Nishinoya’s cheeks and brought their faces closer together. He wipes the tears from Nishinoya’s eyes with his thumbs. He gave Nishinoya the brightest smile, “Shoyo. You can call me Shoyo, Yuu.”  
_

_Shoyo pressed his lips to Yuu’s bitten ones. No dream could have ever prepared him for the real thing._

Ever since that day, everyday has been like a dream for Hinata. A dream that he never wants to wake up. A dream that could consume and he wouldn’t mind. He would welcome it.

Hinata hopes that Kageyama can find the same love and happiness that he and Yuu share.

As if he was summoned, Nishinoya runs toward the first years and leaps off the ground towards Hinata. “Shoyo!” Nishinoya happily shouts.

Hinata turns around just in time to catch him in his arms. Tsukishima watches in disgust as Hinata and Nishinoya pepper kisses over each other’s faces.

Tsukishima sighs and face palms when Nishinoya and Hinata start making out in front of them. “Do you have to do that here?”

Of course they don’t respond. They’re too busy shoving their tongues down each other’s throats.

Kageyama fiercely nods his head to Tsukishima’s statement.

“Practice is over anyway. Get changed and go finish whatever you started at home,” Ukai sighs, completely giving up on life.

“The idiot is going to be walking around like he had a stick shoved up his ass,” Tsukishima starkly proclaims, fixing his glasses.

Hinata, who has finally stopped kissing Nishinoya, stares at Tsukishima like a naive child. “What does that mean?”

“It means you’re going to be sore,” Tanaka laughs, appearing behind Kageyama.

Hinata continues to give him a confused expression while Nishinoya snickers in the background. “Why would I be sore?”

Tick marks start to appear on Kageyama’s head. He’s getting fed up with Hianata’s innocent act. “Because you’re going to get fucked tonight, Dumbass.”

Hinata’s eyes finally light up in understanding. His eyes go wide and face splits into a grin. The definition of innocence and sunshine. “Oh. Then Nishinoya is going to be the sore one.”

There is a pregnant silence before the gym erupts into chaos.

“WAHHHHH,” everybody in the gym screams.

Yamaguchi, who hasn’t said a single word the entire time, gapes and whispers, “Nishinoya is a bottom. How???”

Nishinoya begins cackling like a hyena and rolls around on the floor. “You’re faces. I didn’t think it would be that shocking.” Hinata joins in Nishinoya’s hysterics while the rest of the team tries to wrap their mind around top Hinata. Apparently some of them can’t picture it.

Hinata and Nishinoya finally compose themselves and help one another to their feet. They’re still wearing bemused expressions. All of a sudden, Hinata takes off running towards the exit, “First one to the club room wins.”

Kageyama takes off running leaving the rest of the team behind. Tanaka turns toward Nishinoya as the rest of the team begins to take their leave. “I... I don’t know what to say.”

Nishinoya starts toward the exit with his arms behind his head, “There is nothing to say. I like being on the bottom. I like letting Shoyo take control.” He stops and angles his head in Tanaka’s direction with a guarded look, “You’re not going to judge me, are you?”

Tanaka strides over and stops in front of Nishinoya. He apologetically smiles down at him, “How could I ever judge my best friend about that? I didn’t mean for it to come out like that.”

“It’s okay. I would probably be shocked if I found out you’re a bottom.”

Tanaka stands there gaping like a fish out of water as Nishinoya laughs and proceeds to head to the club room.


	2. Ch.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️

Nishinoya and Hinata wave to their team members as they leave. Hinata pushes his bike as he and Nishinoya make their way to Hinata’s house. Hinata is excited that he gets to spend the whole weekend with Yuu. Being with Yuu makes him feel like he’s floating on Cloud nine. 

The crisp Autumn wind pushes against his skin and passes through his hair. His hands tightly grip the handlebars as he pushes the bike up the hill. It would be a lot faster to ride the bike, but he doesn’t know what would happen if you try to ride uphill with two people. If they fall and break a bone, they wouldn’t be able to play volleyball for a while. His mouths pulls down into a frown at the thought. 

“Do you need help?” Yuu asks as he pops a blue gummy bear into his mouth. 

Shoyo’s eyes glow, “You have gummy bears.” He stops and holds his hand out like a child about to receive a gift. 

“I could feed you gummy bears while we walk.” 

“That’s a great idea.” 

They start walking again. Yuu holds a gummy bear in front of Shoyo’s mouth. Shoyo obediently opens his mouth and feels the weight of the gummy bear as it drops into his mouth. He bites down and his mouth is completely consumed with cherries. He lets out a happy sigh as he continues to eat the candy. Yuu laughs and, like a ghost, softly kisses Shoyo’s plump cheeks. 

Shoyo can hardly resist the urge to throw his bike to the ground and clasp Yuu’s soft cheeks as passionately kisses him. But he desperately wants to be out of the cold air. 

Shoyo’s mother greets them as soon as they step through the front door. “Nishinoya-kun, will you be staying for the weekend?” 

He nods his head. 

Shoyo’s mother smiles and carries on her earlier task. “Dinner will be ready in an hour. You can eat whenever you want.” As if a last minute thought, she adds, “ Don’t forget to wash up. You stink.” She scrunches up her nose and shoos them away. 

They pass Natsu, who is sitting at the table doing homework, on their way to Shoyo’s room. They tumble through the door and fall, in a heap, onto the floor. 

Yuu sniffs the air and scrunches his nose, “We really stink. I wonder why we didn’t smell this eariler?” He picks himself up and wonders over to the mahogany dresser. “Who’s going to bathe first?” 

Shoyo gets up and walks over to Yuu. He wraps his arms around Yuu’s waist and rests his head against his shoulder. He nuzzles his nose into Yuu’s hair and plants light kisses on the back of his neck. Shoyo hears Yuu’s breathe hitch and feels his heart jolt. He smiles and seductively whispers into Yuu’s ear, “What if we bathed together?” 

Yuu turns around in Shoyo’s arms and presses their foreheads together. Their faces were mere centimeters apart. Their lips were barely touching. Their breathe could be felt against their lips every time they talk. Yuu stares into Shoyo’s bright, brown lust filled eyes and whispers in the same tone, “It would be more interesting, wouldn’t it?” Yuu gently closes the distance separating their lips. 

Yuu’s lips were soft against his. Their mouths slowly pushed against each other. All these feelings were being pushed into the kiss. His heart flitters and dances in his chest as Yuu’s smell invades his senses. His thoughts blow away, as if they were a speck of dust. He feels Yuu’s arms circle around his neck. Time seemed to stand still as they kiss. Nothing could bother them. 

Shoyo tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Yuu’s hands rubbing against the back sent shivers down Shoyo’s spine. Yuu must have felt it, because he smirks against Hinata’s lips. Shoyo bites Yuu’s lower lip, inciting a groan out of the shorter boy’s mouth. He sucks on it, then runs his tongue against the swollen lip. Yuu lets out another moan, this one longer than the first, as he curls his fingers in Shoyo’s bright orange locks. Shoyo grazes his tongue against Yuu’s teeth. Yuu releases a breathy whimper. 

Shoyo moves his hands from Yuu’s waist and snakes them under his shirt. His hands ghost over Yuu’s ribs and slide up to his chest. He can feel Yuu’s heart racing inside his and figures his is doing the same. He grips the bare skin of his waist and pulls him closer. He runs his hands up and down Yuu’s sides, arousing more angelic sounds from the boy. 

Both boys break away for air. A trail of saliva hangs between their lips. Yuu’s lips are red and swollen. He lets out labored breathes and stares at Shoyo with desire, “Shoyo.” 

Heat coils in Shoyo’s stomach while a wave of blood heads south and north. How can his boyfriend look so cute and sexy at the same time? He dives back in to capture Yuu’s lips. He runs his tongue along his boyfriend’s lower lip, requesting access. Shoyo urges his tongue into his boyfriend’s open mouth. Their tongues twists as if they were in a dance. Shoyo could taste the cherry flavored gummy bears Yuu had on the way here. He feels the wet walls inside Yuu’s cheeks, then runs his tongue along Yuu’s pearly white teeth. 

Shoyo glides up his boyfriend’s toned sweaty body until he found what he was looking for. He takes the tiny nub between his fingers and squeezes.Yuu’s moan sends heat spiraling to his groin and cause him to let out a moan of his own. Both boys were panting into each other’s mouth, turning the kiss into a sloppy, incoherent mess. But neither of them cared. 

Shoyo’s hands continue playing with his boyfriend’s nipples until the only thing Yuu can do is gasp, moan, and whine. 

Shoyo feels Yuu’s hands tugging at the bottom of his shirt. Shoyo takes his and Yuu’s shirt off and throws them somewhere on the ground. Yuu’s hand explore his back letting his nails glide along the smooth skin. 

Yuu grinds their hips, searching for friction like a dog in heat. 

Before they can progress any further, Shoyo leads Yuu to bed and gently pushes him back against the white sheets. He looks down at his flushed and hard boyfriend. Yuu’s eyes and body are pleading for his boyfriend’s cock. 

“Sho, please,” Yuu begs. 

Shoyo tugs off his pants and boxers at the same time and repeats the process for the smaller male. 

A small dusting of brown hair trails from his belly button to a bush of brown on his crotch. His nipples and cock standing, waiting for Shoyo. Shoyo licks his lips as desire burns through his body.

He leans down and runs his lips from his boyfriend’s jaw down to his neck. He bites his boyfriend’s fragile neck and sucks the skin until it turns red. Yuu gasps and moans. Shoyo licks the wound then kisses it. He repeats the process many times over his lover’s body. After a while, he sits up and admires his handy work. Red hickey’s litter Yuu’s collarbone, chest, neck, and thighs. 

Shoyo swoops back in and captures one hard nipple between his teeth. He rolls the nub between his teeth and lightly bites down. Yuu lets out a loud moan that makes Shoyo’s erection twitch. Shoyo continues this process while the hand not currently gripping Yuu’s erection comes up to cup his other nipple. He rolls the bud between his fingers as he continues swirl his tongue around the other nipple. Grasping the nipple between his teeth, he starts to suck on. Yuu’s hands tangle in his hair.

“I’m gonna cum,” Yuu pants. 

Yuu groans, pulls tighter against Shoyo’s hair, and shoots his load against their chests and stomach. The desire in his eyes burns brighter as he trails his eyes down Shoyo’s body. His erection returns. 

Shoyo lets go of Yuu’s nipples and brings his face close to Yuu’s. He kisses Yuu’s plump lips and lets his lips hover over Yuu’s. “Do you want me?” Shoyo lustfully whispers against Yuu’s lips while rubbing their erections together. 

Yuu’s grip on the sheets tighten. He’s panting and moaning mix together as he whimpers, “Please Shoyo. Please fuck me.” 

Shoyo smiles brightly, kisses Yuu’s temple, and reaches into his nightstand for a condom and lube. He pulls them out and quickly opens the condom. He can feel Yuu’s eyes on him as he tears open the condom and rolls it onto his length. He opens the lube and squeezes some onto his hand. The smell of mint wafts through the air.Shoyo rubs the lube between his fingers. He lines his finger up with Yuu’s entrance. 

“You ready?” Shoyo looks at Yuu. 

Yuu eagerly nods his head. 

Shoyo slowly slides his finger into Yuu’s entrance. Yuu lets out a groan of pain, then relaxes. Shoyo moves his finger in and out, finding a steady rhythm. Yuu gives out a needy moan.He adds a second finger and does a scissoring motion with his fingers. Yuu rocksagainst his fingers and releases several loud noises. It’s music to Shoyo’s ears. 

“Sho, please put it in. I can’t wait anymore,” Yuu whines, desperately fucking himself on Shoyo’s fingers. “I want you to fuck me so hard I can barely walk tomorrow.”

Shoyo quickly finishes stretching him out and slathers his erection in lube. He lets his gaze wonder over Yuu’s body. His flushed cheeks and tousled hair. Bruised and bitten skin. His erection that is slowly leaking pre-cum. Shoyo flushes at the sight. He lifts his lover’s legs off the bed and lines up his cock. 

He lets out a groan as he slowly pushes in his cock, feeling the heat engulf it. Yuu gasps and arches his back. He tightly grabs the sheets. Shoyo kisses his boyfriend sweetly on the lips to comfort him before he begins moving. 

At first, his pace is slow. Skin slaps against skin as he pushes and pulls. Yuu whines and throws his head back with each thrust. He releases the sheets and drags Shoyo’s face down into a rough kiss. He runshis hands through Shoyo’s orange locks and tightly grips his hair to deepen the kiss.“Faster. Harder,” he moans into Shoyo’s mouth. 

Shoyo obeys. He rocks his hips harder and faster against Yuu. The hands gripping Yuu’s waist tighten. He lets out little groans and gasp as he revels the noises of his lover. Yuu set free a deep, guttural moan. Shoyo hears this and knows exactly where to hit. He pounds his cock into Yuu’s prostate over and over again. Sweat breaks out on his body. The coil inside threatening to snap with each moan and thrust. Yuu arches his back so far; Shoyo fears it might break. 

Yuu came with one last thrust all over his stomach and chest. Shoyo felt the heat in his stomach boil over. He groans and comes inside the condom. He pulls out and drops the condom into the packaging to throw away later. He lays besides his boyfriend and watches his chest rise and fall. 

Yuu is panting heavily. His hair had long since fallen out of its signature style. Shoyo brushes his hands through Yuu’s hair and settles on his cheeks. Shoyo stares into Yuu’s eyes fondly, “I love you.” 

Yuu smiles and sidles his way into Shoyo’s arms. “I love you too.” 

They lay in comfortable silence before Shoyo groggily speaks, “We should probably get in the shower.” 

Yuu laughs and drags Shoyo out of the bed. He reaches the dresser and pulls out two sets of pajamas. He tosses one to Shoyo, who is trying to sleep while standing. Yuu giggles and ruffles Shoyo’s hair. 

They manage to make it into the bathroom without being seen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing smut.


	3. Ch.3

The two boys enter the kitchen, grab utensils, and serve themselves a nice bowl of yakisoba. They walk over to the table and see Shoyo’s mother sitting on the couch reading a book. The boys take their seats and are about to start eating when Shoyo’s mother exclaims in a knowing tone, “I know how hard it is to control your sexual impulses, but could you please not have sex while there are other people in the house.” She puts emphasis on the word please.

Nishinoya’s and Shoyo’s faces turn as red as tomatoes. Shoyo embarrassedly mumbles, “You could hear us?”

“I had to explain to Natsu that he brother was playing a game with the volume on high,” she shakes her head with amusement and something else. “Do you want your little sister to hear things like that?”

Shoyo’s lips tightene and he shakes his head. Nishinoya follows Shoyo’s movement.

She smiles, “Good.” She rummages through the drawers and comes back with a notepad. She sits down across from them and places the notebook in front of her. She’s wearing the same amused mix with something else expression. “I never thought I would have to tell you something like this. I understand. When I was your age, my boyfriend and I couldn’t keep our hands off each other.” She pulls a pen out of her pocket and sets it atop the notebook. She focuses her gaze back on the two boys, “Tomorrow I’m taking your sister to ballet class at 10:00. I’ll be gone for 3-4 hours. In that time, you can do whatever you want.”

The two boy’s jaws drop. They couldn’t believe she was being so tolerant. Most parents would tell their children to not have sex until they graduate from high school. Shoyo’s eyes sparkle with admiration and appreciation. He was confused on one thing though. “Why 3-4 hours? Natsu’s class is only an hour.”

“I’m stopping by the grocery store on the way back. And Natsu is going to a birthday party.” She uncaps the pen. “Do you two need anything? Condoms? Lube?”

“Moooommmm,” Shoyo whines, putting his face in his hands to cover his embarrassment. Nishinoya’s face is equally as red. He looks in amazement and adoration as mother and son discuss condom brands and sizes. His parents never talk to him about this stuff. It may be because his parents are rarely ever home.

“I know I’m not as strict about this as other parents, but I can’t stop you. You’re going to do it eventually. As long as you use protection, everything should be fine.” She looks them over and asked with slight caution, “You are using a condom, right?”

Shoyo makes a “duh” face. “Of course we are. I wouldn’t be asking you to buy more if we weren’t.”

“I was just making sure. As a parent.” 

She wishes the boys good night and disappears down the hallway towards her room. The boys quickly finish their meals and wash their utensils.

They quietly make their way back to Shoyo’s room. Upon seeing the mess they made, they quickly begin cleaning. They change the sheets, pick up the loose articles of clothing, and dump them in the laundry basket. Shoyo disposes of the used condom and wrapper in the bathroom trashcan.Once finished, the two boys collapse onto the freshly changed sheets.

Shoyo gets up and walks over to the TV. He takes the remote, turns the TV on, and happily leaps back into the bed. He leans his body against the wall. Yuu curls into his side and Shoyo covers them with a blanket.“I know the perfect show we should watch,” gushed Shoyo as he flipped through channels. He stops on a show called “Mushi-shi”.

“Mushi-shi?”

“Yeah,” Shoyo laughs. “It’s a very relaxing show. Do you want to watch from the beginning or where I left off?”

“Does the plot continue for each episode?”

Shoyo shakes his head.

“Then we can start it where you left off.” 

Shoyo presses play and relaxing music filled the room. After one episode, Yuu moves to get up. He winces and leans against the nightstand.

“Are you alright?” Shoyo asks worriedly. He moves to get up, but Yuu holds up a hand. Yuu makes a noise that sounds awfully familiar to a giggle. His giggles turn to full blown laughter.

“You’re the one who made me like this, you adorable idiot,” laughs Yuu.

Shoyo sheepishly smiles and roams his eyes over Yuu’s body. He’s wearing an oversized pink shirt that does nothing to hide the hickeys on his neck and collarbone. Unfortunately, the purple boxers cover the hickeys on his inner and upper thighs. Shoyo drift his eyes to Yuu’s tan, muscled calf’s and his dainty feet. He feels his heart swell and thump loudly against his chest. His cheeks redden and he breathlessly whispers, “I have the best boyfriend ever.”

Yuu must have heard him because he responds with equal fondness as he leaves the room, “So do I.”

Shoyo is so happy that he confessed. Well, he probably would have confessed eventually. He’s just glad he did it when he did.

While Yuu is in the bathroom, Shoyo’s phone buzzes. He lazily drags it off the nightstand and holds it up to his face. His phone falls out of his hand and lands centimeters away from his groin. He sweat drops and lets out a relieved sigh. Opening up the phone, he sees a message from Kageyama.  _ Dumbass, do you want to go to the amusement park with the rest of the team.  _ Shoyo pouts.

Yuu strolls into the room and plops himself onto the bed. He groans in pain and rubs his back. He tilts his head, “What’s wrong?”

“Do you want to go to the amusement park with everybody?” Shoyo suggests, looking between his phone and Yuu.

Yuu beams, “Hell yeah.” He shifts his head in Shoyo’s direction and softly drawls, “Unless you want to stay home and do other things.” His voice fills with desire and teasing on the words “other things”.

Shoyo, still slightly flustered, returns with the same attitude, “Maybe.” He taps his phone for a few seconds, then rests it against his lap. Yuu crawls across the bed to lean against Shoyo’s side.

Yuu inquires, “What did you say?”

“I asked for the time.”

Shoyo’s phone dings. “He says we’re meeting at 10. The third years are paying for the tickets.” He cast a questioning glance to Yuu.

Yuu nods, “I think we should go.” He lays his head against Shoyo’s chest and traces circles against Shoyo’s arm. “We can spend alone time together on Sunday,” he sleepily answers.

Shoyo replies, sets his phone back on the nightstand, and cards his fingers through Yuu’s hair. He softly smiles down at Yuu. Yuu’s breathing begins to even out. Shoyo turns the TV off, but was too comfortable to put the remote back. He lays it on the nightstand and moves to get settled on the sheets.

Yuu stirs, but doesn’t wake. Shoyo turns to face Yuu and drapes his arms across his waist. He pulls Yuu closer and nestles his face in Yuu’s hair. He could feel his lover’sbreathe against his neck and the beating of his heart. The warmth of Yuu’s body and slow rhythm of his heart leers him to sleep. 


End file.
